minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.17 "Adventurer's Update"
Not to be confused with the Adventure Update 1.17, known as the Adventurer's Update, is an update that adds adventure-themed content into Minecraft to expand and refresh exploration while making it more rewarding; 1.17 is based on late 1800s/early 1900s exploration and treasure hunting. Additions Mechanics Temperature The game now keeps track of temperature, and the player will take damage for being unprotected in an extreme temperature without protection. For example, being outside in a tundra at night will slowly kill the player. Thankfully for players, new equipment has been added to the game to counteract the effects of extreme temperatures. Mobs Skeleton Bull The skeleton bull is a hostile mob that charges towards the player and must be dodged, the skeleton bull will destroy any weak blocks such as wood and dirt placed in its way, but stun itself hitting a wall of tougher material such as cobblestone leaving it vulnerable to attack. Encountered in the skull temple. Wadjet The wadjet is a giant cobra-like hostile mob that spawns rarely in the desert, it spits projectiles that inflict poison for 5 seconds, and bites the player if they get too close. The wadjet is left defenseless momentarily while preparing for its poison attack, and is stunned upon being hit. The wadjet should be struck while preparing a ranged attack, then attacked while stunned, though care should be taken to escape its melee range before it recovers. Colored Slimes 1.17 adds new colored variants of slimes. Structures Skull Temple Named for the skull-like structure signifying the entrance, the skull temple is made of polished granite blocks and is pyramidal in shape. the center of the dungeon has a dropoff leading to a boss room inhabited by a skeleton bull. Slime Cave ]] The slime cave is a rare structure, similar to a normal cave, but covered in slime. Slimes of all different colors spawn here. Blocks Colored Slime blocks New variants of the slime block have been added for every dye color. They are identical in function to normal slime blocks. Magma Cream Blocks Made from magma cream, these spring the player upwards, but deal damage to them as well. Slime A thick coat of slime, similar to snow. Drops slime balls on being mined. Items *Fuel - Crafted by combining 4 fermented spider eyes and 4 potatoes with a bucket, used to power vehicles *Bomber Jacket - A leather jacket created from the crafting recipe of a leather tunic with wool in the empty slot. The bomber jacket protects the wearer from the cold of flying in a biplane. It's identical to a leather tunic in stats. *Revolver - A revolver that fires bullets (crafted from gunpowder and an iron nugget) that stack up to 6. The revolver is more accurate and more deadly than a bow & arrows, but must reload after every 6 shots, cannot carry as much ammunition, and cannot pierce kevlar. *Chain - A chain can be attached to a fence post, cobblestone wall, or winch, much like a lead, but is attached to the player, and can be used to repel down off cliffs or into caves, as well as climb back up them. *Bullwhip - The bullwhip is similar in appearance to a regular whip and similar in functionality to the fishing rod in that it can be used to pull mobs, but does 4 damage in the process and can pull in dropped items. Transportation Engine The Engine is a central component of the new transportation methods added. Crafted from a diamond block, a redstone block, two gold blocks, and 3 quartz blocks, the engine can be placed down and surrounded by iron blocks to create either a biplane or offroader, depending on the arrangement of blocks. Biplane The biplane is an aerial vehicle meant to be a more expensive and less maneuverable but more powerful alternative to the elytra. The biplane is created much like a golem, by placing an engine surrounded by iron blocks on the ground. If created on the water, the biplane will have pontoons to land on water, and if created on land it will have wheels for landing on the ground, but the landing gear can be changed; Land biplanes should be landed on concrete runways. Biplanes will take damage if they land on something other than concrete or water, or if they make contact with any block while going overly fast. If a biplane takes too much damage, it will crash and be unable to take off until repaired with iron blocks. Biplanes can carry a double chest worth of supplies and two passengers. Biplanes can fire fireworks if equipped with dispensers. A GUI is opened by the player pressing ctrl while in a plane, which allows the player to equip dispensers, change landing gear, store items and retrieve them from storage, and refuel the plane. While in a biplane, the player will take damage from the cold, taking half a heart of damage every 15 seconds (damage ignores armor), which can be nullified by drinking a Potion of Swiftness or wearing either a full set of leather armor or a bomber jacket. Offroader The offroader is based on off-road vehicles such as the Willys MB, Jeep Wrangler, and Toyota Land Cruiser J80. Like the biplane, the offroader requires fuel to move. Offroaders function similarly to horses in that they can move in any direction on land and naturally move up one block if they collide with a one-block tall obstacle without need for stairs. The ctrl gui of the offroader allows the player to alternate circular headlights, rectangular headlights, & double square headlights, change the color, shift between drive, reverse, neutral, and park modes, and store items in the double chest-sized storage space. A winch is equipped to the offroader under the front of the car, and a lead or chain can be attached to the car. Offroaders are less maneuverable than horses and cannot jump, but are more damage-resistant and will damage mobs they hit while going fast enough. Category:Fan Made Updates